


無法回頭/戻れない

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [13]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 紫羅蘭組純友誼高能虐文73歲的YOSHIKI去給Toshl掃墓⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 3





	1. 你在天國也做甜點嗎？

YOSHIKI拿著那個人最愛的白花往墓碑前進，工作人員勸他坐輪椅，但他堅持這幾步路而已還是能自己走的。  
畢竟這可能是他最後一次用自己這雙腳來掃墓，明年就要換機械肢了。他記得醫生還特別提說換了機械肢他就可以重拾鼓棒，他只當笑話聽——我都幾年沒打鼓了，怎麼全世界都還惦記著這事？你們真的這麼盼望我一個七十三歲老爺爺回去打鼓嗎？  
說起來他五十幾歲時對鼓的執著也不在常人的理解範圍內，尤其他又一次失去了打鼓的理由，上一次是壯年，新的目標再立就有，可是現在，似乎沒有那麼大的必要，何況那個人八成會說：「我覺得不插電也很好啊！」  
說起來那首肉麻死人的情歌寫的就是他彈鋼琴的樣子，怎麼不撥一半寫鼓呢？明明一半一半才像他呀！他心目中的理想死法還是死在舞台上，但連鼓都不打了，似乎越來越沒這個機會了。  
YOSHIKI仍是褐髮，儘管底下的白絲已經過半，但怎麼說呢？他已經習慣了這個樣子，習慣自己就是一個褐髮的人，黑髮不對勁，灰髮也不對勁。  
——吶，Toshl，不是說好變成老爺爺也要繼續唱歌嗎？  
*  
大家都要YOSHIKI別想了，但他每次依然會想，為什麼死的不是自己。十幾歲騎在摩托車上用異常高速奔馳時，他就覺得自己隨時可能死亡，不，或許他內心根本冥冥之中知道自己死不了，才一直這麼大膽。遺書都改過幾次了，結果每一次先走的都是預料不到的人。  
Toshl是被腦梗塞的併發症帶走的，腦梗塞這點跟Toshl的父親一樣，他本人似乎也早有心理準備。六十八歲算不上英年早逝，但總覺得Toshl那種生活方式，看著就像活到九十六歲都不成問題啊⋯⋯  
Toshl過世後，喵太郎在YOSHIKI家住了非常長一段時間，並不是沒人願意接手，只是他第一個表明意願，嚇了所有人一跳，就沒有其他人再表示自己也能收養。  
他甚至為此跟女友吵了一架，畢竟他自己也有兩隻狗，當初就是因為他工作時程無法把狗養在身邊，才交給女友的，結果居然接手了別人的狗，到頭來也沒把自己的狗接回來，畢竟三條一個人顧還是負擔太大了。  
他的工作行程依然無法養狗，但顧一個隨行顧犬的專業人士勉強還算可行，喵太郎過世的時候大概已經成為世界上搭過最多次飛機的狗狗了吧？  
對，喵太郎去年也過世了，現在就葬在Toshl旁邊。  
*  
YOSHIKI墓碑前蹲下，放下白色花束，開了唐培里儂香檳倒進準備好的兩只高腳杯中。雖然已經是第無數次，但他看見墓碑上的五七五俳句時又笑了一回，不知道的人經過還真猜不出這是傳奇搖滾歌手的墓呢！  
忘了是Toshl家哪個員工的點子，說Toshl桑的話肯定喜歡這樣就給他寫了，他大哥、二哥也沒反對，記得當時還有人揶揄了下說真要寫的話錯寫成五七九比較像Toshl吧？不過畢竟是正式的東西，最後還是按照格式寫了五七五。  
其實在這個AR墓碑盛行的年代，墓碑文字的格式早已跳脫習俗太多，能有個實體墓碑就已經難能可貴地傳統了。  
他低頭環視，墓前整齊地放了一排歌迷手作的Toshl娃，十分有默契地都是同一尺寸，盤子裡有幾片以糖霜畫上Q版似顏繪的餅乾，以及足以讓他留一整天鼻血的巧克力無數盒，還有人把Toshl二十年前代言過的鮮奶油也放了一包在那裡。  
——吶，Toshl，你在天國也做甜點嗎？  
不過這些都沒有他那天在PATA墓前看見歌迷整理的巨人隊當季戰績的總表來得奇葩，他不禁好奇將來歌迷會在自己的墓前放些什麼，嗯⋯⋯滿滿的紅玫瑰、藍玫瑰？淹沒墓碑的Yoshikitty和秀娃？大概也會有類似這種的手作Toshl娃吧？  
他想著想著拿起了一只，在手裡輕輕捏著。  
——如果是溫的就好了。  
*  
〈Without You〉所詠唱的對象越來越多，而X JAPAN的專輯依舊沒有發，也越來越沒有發的理由了。  
二十二年前他曾對那個人說過，新專要是出了，肯定會改變他們的人生，只是現在當事人已經沒有人生可以改變了，即便X JAPAN按照計劃被他帶上了新高度，也看不見那個人的笑容了。  
和歌迷一起開心固然很好、很重要、很幸福⋯⋯但是⋯⋯但是我想讓你看啊⋯⋯不是為了證明我是對的，而是為了證明你終究還是會喜歡的⋯⋯喜歡我所設想的結局。  
他最初把X JAPAN的作品定位為不可妥協的藝術，現在再度回到這個定位上，那就算等全員離世再出也未嘗不可。  
不，其實早在生離死別之前，發專一事就已經成為懸案。  
——如果當事人已經過得很幸福了，改變還是必需的嗎？  
可是如果當事人過得很幸福，十九年前他們又為何會決裂呢？  
最初明明只是理念不合，但理念不合是一直都存在的事，私底下也吵過無數次，卻不曾妨礙我們共進退不是嗎？  
——吶，Toshl，為什麼？

（待續）


	2. 無主唱樂團

他們五十四歲那年，有條沸騰全國的新聞——繼無觀客LIVE後X JAPAN再次破除框架，成為「無主唱樂團」！

精確的概念是往後X JAPAN的新歌不會由Toshl演唱，但Toshl仍然是X的一員，X也不會招募新主唱，會永遠保持七人樂團，將來的新歌會以「X JAPAN feat. 客座歌手」的形式呈現，客座歌手也沒有固定人選。

這件事被媒體大篇幅報導，在歌迷間則無可避免地被說成是「掩蓋退團的事實」，攻擊YOSHIKI的、攻擊Toshl的都大有人在。YOSHIKI也不得不出來解釋導致今天局面的原因——樂團經營理念不合。他說的是事實，但一如往常地被當作藉口，因為大部分的人都不覺得Toshl在X的經營面上有說話空間。

不，那個人只是能接受就不說話呀！等到哪天說話了就是退團這樣而已。你們要覺得我倆關係病態就這樣覺得吧，但幾十年來都是這種關係，真需要那麼驚訝嗎？你們只是今天才發現那個人跟我一樣固執而已。

後來他陸續發了「X JAPAN feat. 瑪麗蓮曼森」、「X JAPAN feat. 莎拉布萊曼」的作品，也就是本來預計收錄進新專輯《X JAPAN》的兩曲，於是抗議「新專有其他主唱」的聲音消失了，批評聲浪再次把焦點放回「數十年不發專」上，新的聲浪期許他把Toshl唱的曲子以最後專輯的形式發了，然後直接解散樂團。

他公開表示他不會這樣做。

於是大家開始笑他，笑他即便能再等另一個十年Toshl也不能唱了，「Toshl再次被洗腦」跟「Toshl自己就是新的MASAYA」的聲音也陸續出現。

他又找了一個客座歌手發新曲，試圖讓「X JAPAN feat. 客座歌手」成為新常軌，批評聲浪雖大，支持這個模式的歌迷也十分可觀，只是沒過多久，他自己就先喪失興趣了。

他構想的創舉是成功了，有事沒事就會被日本年末常有的歷史回顧節目拿來播，只是在他心中這些創舉所代表的意義越來越小了，於是他又將焦點轉向個人活動，轉眼就是幾年過去。

這段期間Toshl也發展得很好，翻唱專輯出到第五了，有消息指出他即將成為新的音樂節目主持人。

Toshl的英文發音依舊是同個水準，毫無跨足海外的意向，雖然他也知道他腳不好，選擇安生國內十分合理，但是⋯⋯

他看著還是覺得好渺小，不是當年他說「我們征服世界吧」會在一旁喊「衝啊」的人。

當然不是啊，畢竟都多少年了，大家都幾歲了，說起來那個人本來就是那種追求穩定幸福的人。

但是啊⋯⋯但是啊⋯⋯

*

轉眼間，X JAPAN的新專從「二十四年不發」變成了「三十八年不發」，實體CD也退出市場，唱片行一間間倒閉，剩下的成了古董店，只是YOSHIKI也沒有數位發行。

他又做了一次椎間盤手術，也平安康復了，然而就在全世界的歌迷都在關心他的復原狀況時，Toshl卻先走了，急性腦梗塞併發心衰竭過世。

那天之後他就沒再打鼓了。

要問這兩件事之間有沒有關聯，他也說不上來。

也可能只是因為喵太郎似乎喜歡聽他彈琴卻不喜歡聽他打鼓吧？

Toshl過世的頭兩年，大家都很擔心他，深怕他會再次尋死，不過現在回想起來，那兩年的記憶中全是喵太郎。

畢竟對一個一天洗六十次手的人來說，把狗養在自家是個莫大挑戰，喵太郎又是睡主人的床睡習慣的狗，加上從日本搬到洛城水土不服，還得做搭飛機的訓練⋯⋯

漸漸地，他洗手的次數變少了，睡覺的時間稍微變多了，雖然只有一點點，但這些微小的變化，讓身邊的人放心許多。

或許是因為他內心明白，眼前這小傢伙肯定比他還要想念Toshl，所以那兩年才能夠活得這麼堅強吧？

但「無主唱樂團」也只是決裂的結果罷了，要問起因是什麼，就得再把故事往回說了。

（待續）


End file.
